


Downpour

by yoonouji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonouji/pseuds/yoonouji
Summary: For some reason, bad things always happen to Jihoon whenever it rains





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages

Jihoon taps his pencil on the table as he looks out the window. He sips on his cup of hot Americano as he witnesses everyone rushing for shelter as rain starts to pour heavily.

_He used to hate the rain._

For the nth time, Jihoon re-arranges his pillows hoping that he will be able to find a more comfortable position. The digital clock on his desk says it’s already 1:16 AM. What time did he even lie down anyway? 10:30 PM? He has long accepted that he has insomnia. Whenever he lies down, his mind gets invaded one thousand and eighteen thoughts about his family, school, friends, the animated series he is watching, the end of the world, his death, etc. Truly, this is very exhausting for him as there are times he ends up going to school without having any amount of sleep at all.

This night, however, is different. Aside from his insomnia, the sound of the heavy rain pouring outside is making him anxious.

Tranquility, to Jihoon’s mind, is depicted by a sunny day and a clear sky with butterflies hovering over flowers. That night however was the complete opposite. It’s actually zero visibility outside his window and the sky is definitely dark as if all the stars surrounding the earth have all died.

Jihoon can hear the violent sound of the pouring rain as it touches the roof of their house, the asphalt outside, the car, the leaves of the trees and all other objects without shelter. If inanimate objects had feelings, they have longed complained already how painful it is get struck by these heavy rain drops. However, it’s not the fact of being struck by rain drops that make Jihoon anxious – it’s the very sound of heavy rain pour creating noise which is sometimes even accompanied by the roaring thunder.

He gives up and concludes that it is impossible again for him to sleep that night. Thus, he gets up, sits in front of his laptop and puts on his headphones. 

To Jihoon’s dismay, it’s raining again the next night. This time, he can hear muffled voices coming from the next room complemented by the sound of objects breaking and being thrown up against the wall. After a couple of minutes, these voices turn into crying and shouting voices care of his parents. He hears the sound of the door knob followed by the bang of the door. This is actually a recurring scenario in their household. He does not even get shock when the morning after, his mother informs him that his father has left them already.

~

Rain is pouring hard again and this time he’s inside the music room. Same sex relationships are considered taboo in their school so he does not really get to meet Seokmin most of the time especially in public. Hence, he is actually quite surprised when his boyfriend messaged him to meet there.

“Jihoon hyung, I’m so sorry but my mom has already found out about us.”

He feels tears welling up on his eyes but tries to stay composed and responds, “It’s OK, Seokmin. I understand. I also don’t want to ruin your relationship with your mom.” For the last time, Jihoon lets Seokmin embrace him.

He walks out of the building without any umbrella and wishes for the rain to wash away everything he is feeling inside. Just after a few days, he discovers that Seokmin has actually been dating an upperclassman named Jeonghan for a month.

~

According to the weather forecast that morning, it will rain all day because of the storm. He does not care, however, for just a few minutes ago he has just lost his job. The company he is working for has to implement a retrenchment program and unfortunately, he was among the chosen employees who will be laid off. 

He walks slowly, not minding how soaking wet his polo already is and looks at the sky. It’s still afternoon but it is already dark since the sky is fully covered by dark clouds. Jihoon sighs, loosens high tie and takes one of the benches he finds. For the nth time, he watches his life crumble into pieces while the rain pours heavily, as it can destroy everything it touches.

He does not usually cry but this time, he does not stop the tears from falling since no one can see him anyway. It is chilly but Jihoon does not care cause his life is empty anyway and he does not have any schedule or responsibility to think of.

Jihoon misses his mom. Maybe he is a fool for thinking that transferring to Seoul will lead him into the path of having that bright future ahead of him. Maybe he should just go back to Busan.

He finds it hard to breathe but does not care. After all, he is used to being suffocated by all the pressure life does give him everyday. It’s not that he always thinks in a negative manner. There are still times when he somehow feels a little positive, making himself believe that everything will be alright eventually.

For some reason, rain is not anymore falling on his head and he sees a yellow umbrella hovering him.

“Mister, you’re already soaking wet. You can have this umbrella,” the stranger says in a worried voice.

Jihoon immediately stands and walks away towards outside the protection of the umbrella but the stranger follows him tries to cover him again using the umbrella. He starts to feel his legs becoming weak and his vision getting blurry until he hears a thud.

“Mister, are you Ok? Mister?”

~ 

Jihoon wakes up to the sweet but bitter aroma of coffee. The room is quiet but the door is open so he can hear someone humming to Shinee’s Replay. He does not know where he is but the atmosphere of the room makes him feel calm and at peace. He tries to get up but his body fails him so he just chooses to lie down. “Hello?” He tries to call out to whoever his outside.

A man with sharp eyes, puffy cheeks and black hair enters the room. “Oh, you’re finally awake. Wait let me replace the towel on your head. The stranger says as he gets a new towel from the side table, rinses it with water from the basin beside the bed and places it on Jihoon’s forehead. “You’ve been sleeping for two days.”

“T-two? What?”

Jihoon tries to get up again but stranger stops him from doing so. “Sshh, don’t push yourself. It’s OK. I’m Soonyoung by the way and you’re inside my humble abode. What’s your name?”

“Jihoon….Lee Jihoon.” He responds as he stares at the smiling face towering over him. “I’m so sorry for bothering you. Don’t worry I’ll go home as soon as I can.”

“Nooo, it’s OK. You can stay here as long as you want I don’t mind.” Soonyoung answers together with a smile. “You must be hungry already. I prepared soup yesterday hoping that you’d wake up already but you didn’t. I was worried you know. You didn’t have any ID or any belonging with you. I actually thought about going to the police already.”

Jihoon explains why he was at the park soaking wet and why he did not have any belongings with him since he left them in the office – well, his former office. Soonyoung assures him that it is really OK especially that the stranger he took in is really cute. Jihoon cannot help but blush after hearing such statement. Soonyoung helps Jihoon sit on the bed and feeds him thereafter.

“Aren’t you scared of me?” Jihoon bluntly asks.

“Nope. Why would I be scared of a cutie like you?”

Jihoon bites his lip for a second, “I might be a serial killer.”

“Well you can definitely kill me with your cuteness,” Soonyoung mocks Jihoon.

The next day, Jihoon thanks Soonyoung and bids him goodbye wearing the other’s fresh set of clothes. Soonyoung tells Jihoon that he can have them since they’re quite small already for him. Jihoon just responds with a faint smile.

“You can always come back here, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung says with a warm smile. “Here, take this. It might rain again.”

“Are you sure?” Jihoon asks.

“Yes. Just return it to me anytime, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon is surprised by the nickname but he just tries to ignore it. “Thank you again. I’ll try to pay you back as soon as I can.” Jihoon forces a smile out of courtesy as he takes the yellow umbrella.

By the time he exits the building of Soonyoung’s apartment, he immediately recognizes the park where they first met. Since his office is not that far, he decides to drop by and takes his belonging already.

Soonyoung was right as raindrops are already falling by the time Jihoon makes his first step out of his office building. Good thing he has an umbrella with him. Upon reaching his apartment, he chances upon the landlady standing by the door.

“Mr. Lee, I’m sorry but we have sold the building already. You will have to move out as soon as you can since this is what was agreed upon with the buyer,” the old lady says apologetically while her face is illuminated by the lightning.

Jihoon just merely sighs as he folds the umbrella and gets his keys from his bag while he responds, “Understood, Mrs. Park. Just let me get my belongings.” He actually does not have that much stuff to gather. He has already sold most of his furniture in order to help his mother pay her loans. He gathers his clothes inside a big duffle bag and inserts his piano keyboard inside its big case. “Now where should I go?” Jihoon says out loud in frustration.

He just walks aimlessly in spite of the heaviness of his bags. Luckily, the sky is already clear. After a couple of minutes, he finds himself sitting on the bench again. He recalls the words said by Soonyoung. He does not know Soonyoung but the other’s house indeed feels home to him even though he just stayed for a few days. He does not, however, have the courage to knock on Soonyoung’s door and bring up to him the other’s offer.

Thus, he stays on the bench with earphones on his ears and surprisingly falls asleep until he’s woken up by a familiar voice. “Jihoonie….JIhoonie…wake up it’s cold here.” 

“H-hey Soonyoung….” 

“Why are you here? With that amount of stuff?” Soonyoung asks out of curiosity. 

“I got kicked out from my apartment.” 

“What?”

“Apparently the owners sold the building already. Next thing I know, I’m already here.”

“Then why didn’t you come in?”

“I don’t know, Soonyoung. I think I disturbed you enough already.” JIhoon stands and pulls the straps of his piano bag. “I’m going,” he announces.

“Where are you going?”

“To be honest, I don’t know.”

“You can stay here first until you find a new house,” Soonyoung insists as he ruffles Jihoon’s hair and gives off a blinding smile.

“Uhm…” Jihoon looks down as he tries to evade the other’s gaze.

Jihoon finds Soonyoung’s proposal inviting but he does not really want to burden Soonyoung. He has not even paid him back yet for taking care of him while he was sick.

“Please, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung pleads.

“OK…I can sleep on the couch.”

“No you won’t. We’ve slept together for two nights, right?” Soonyoung says with a mocking tone while his eyes form crescents upon witnessing the blushing guy in front of him.

“OK, fine. Promise I’ll move out as soon as I can.”

“You don’t need to,” Soonyoung chuckles as he helps Jihoon with his things.

They walk in silence towards the apartment complex and ride the elevator. Upon reaching Soonyoung’s apartment, Soonyoung tells Jihoon the code so he can enter and go out anytime without Soonyoung’s help.

“Welcome back, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon again.

“I’m so sorry for the intrusion.”

“Nah, consider this as your home already,” Soonyoung flashes a smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's another angsty ride. Let's see where this goes. I'd really appreciate kudos and comments :)


End file.
